The invention is directed to an acceleration sensor. Known sensors use liquids, e.g. oil, as damping means; however, this has the disadvantage that the damping or the frequency response is dependent upon viscosity and, accordingly, vary dependent upon temperature. Accordingly, an additional measurement error results in the measurement of accelerations which change with respect to time. Moreover, sealing means are necessary in order to separate the electric or electronic signal processing device from the liquid in an absolutely leakproof manner and to prevent the leakage of liquid. This makes the acceleration sensor more expensive.